


Fashion Forward

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec dresses himself, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:</p><p>The gang threw a party at Pandemonium, Izzy kept fussing over Alec’s clothes, Alec was so annoyed and said for once let him dress himself. He showed up late, looking unbelievably hot and sexy and Magnus for moment wondered if that was really Alec or an Eidolon demon in disguise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Fashion Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495187) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> I thought I was getting a handle on writing drabble, but this ended up long too. In my defense, you put Alec in a hot outfit in Pandemonium with Magnus and drinks and there has to be dancing, right?

Magnus scanned the club, again, and frowned, again, when he didn’t spot a certain someone towering above any of the partygoers in Pandemonium.

“He’ll be here, Magnus,” Izzy yelled to be heard above the driving beat of the guest DJ that Magnus had brought in just for Izzy’s birthday. She was perched on the edge of the table in front of the couch where Magnus was lounging, biding his time until Alec arrived.

“You left him to dress himself, Isabelle,” Magnus reminded her. “A sister abandoning her brother in his time of need.”

Izzy threw back her head and laughed, sending some of her drink sloshing to the floor. She was a lovely woman, made even more beautiful when she let down her guard like this. Magnus still didn’t know her as well as he did Alec, but the two of them had clicked in a way that made Magnus happy. He’d never had a sibling and, he thought, Isabelle Lightwood may have just been the perfect sister to start with.

“Alec is capable of dressing himself–” Isabelle started to say then broke out into more laughter. Magnus smirked as he eyed her. “Okay, okay. I may have abandoned him. But he was so grumpy! He had _that_ look, you know the one I’m talking about?”

Magnus did. He took a sip of his drink to cover the fondness that had to be written across his face at the thought of that deep furrow Alec got in his forehead when he was more annoyed than usual. Or the way he squinted just his left eye when he was particularly dubious.

“Did you see that Alec’s here?” Jace said as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

Magnus tried to peer above the crowd but he still couldn’t spot Alec’s soft, ink black head of hair. “Where is he?”

Jace pointed vaguely in the direction of Pandemonium’s entrance with his beer. “He hasn’t made it much past the front door. He’s caused somewhat of a…scene.”

Izzy gaped. “He did not bring his bow with him tonight.”

Jace shook his head, laughing. “Nothing like that. You gotta see this for yourself to believe it.”

Magnus got to his feet, leaving behind a Jace who looked even more smug than usual. Magnus didn’t know what to think about that. There was no way he could take the shortest route from the VIP Room to the front–there were too many people packed on the dance floor. So he skirted the edges of the club, passing by the booths, until he had a clear view of the front door.

The scene there stopped him in his tracks. Alec _had_ drawn quite the crowd, but there was enough of a break between Alec’s admirers–and oh yes, they were definitely fawning over his Alexander–for Magnus to see exactly why.

Alec’s shirt was obscenely tight, with holes in the shoulders that weren’t there from wear or a battle–they were _styled_ to be there. The holes showed off the cut of his muscles and the edges of his runes. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, exposing his chiseled forearms and the Marks that circled there as well. And his pants? By the demon, his pants were unholy. They were just as tight as his shirt, molded to his long, agile legs. The outfit left no ridge or bulge of Alec’s physique to the imagination.

Magnus watched as Alec fidgeted and turned to the side.

Well, that confirmed that. This outfit left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

But that wasn’t the worst part. Oh no.

Magnus had to reach out for support when he caught sight of Alec’s shirt riding up, exposing the bottom of his abs and that thought-erasing line that sloped down both of his hips, his pants riding low enough that Magnus could vividly picture what hung there only inches below…

There was _no way_ Alec had dressed himself like that.

Magnus licked his lips, took a deep drink from his glass, and–enjoying the view way too much right now–contented himself with watching Alec from afar.

****

Alec was trapped.

He felt naked, and not just because he was without his bow.

He knew exactly what he’d been thinking when he got dressed tonight–wanting to see Magnus’ reaction being the sole reason–but he hadn’t expected to attract this much attention. There was a reason that he dressed as simply and utilitarian as he did–as a rule, he did anything he could to avoid interaction with, well, anyone.

Alec rebuffed another pixie, shot the nastiest eye daggers he could at a vampire that got too close, then scanned the room again, trying to find Magnus. Alec felt an arm snake around his waist, fingertips digging into his hip, and Alec wished–for the hundredth time–that he’d weaponed up before coming here.

He had to stuff down the impulse to tear the brazen hand off its owners arm–Magnus wouldn’t be happy if Alec delimbed any of his customers–whipped his head around and caught eyes with Magnus.

He sagged into Magnus’ side, then brought his arms around his boyfriend, clutching at him for safety.

“Who are you?” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s chest. “And what did you do to _my_ Alexander?” Magnus drew back and poked Alec in the belly, sparks flying off his fingers. “If you didn’t leave him in one, untouched piece we are going to have fatal words, demon.”

Alec tipped his head and smiled, leaning down to look Magnus in the eye. “Magnus. It’s me.”

Magnus arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

Magnus hooked his finger through one of the strategically-placed holes in the shoulder and tugged at it. “And this?”

Alec extracted Magnus’ finger from this shirt, but held onto his hand as stood up straight. “It’s Versace.”

“I don’t remember this from their spring line.” Magnus stepped back, leaving their hands intertwined, and gave Alec a lingering once-over that was _exactly_ the look Alec had been hoping for.

“I may have…modified it a bit,” Alec admitted.

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up his forehead. “I think the Fair Folk have been tending bar tonight because I am obviously hallucinating.”

Alec shifted from foot to foot, and his shoulders seemed to slump forward on their own accord. “You don’t like it.”

“On the contrary. It is _dangerously_ inspiring.” Magnus peered around him at the Alec groupies that still hovered around. “I simply didn’t expect my boyfriend to cause mass hysteria with a fashion statement tonight. A fashion statement of _his own doing_ , nonetheless. You must tell me, exactly how did you modify this piece from the esteemed house of Versace?”

Alec tugged at the bottom of his tee. “I, uh, used a seraph blade to cut the bottom hem shorter.”

Alec knew that look that passed over Magnus’ face. Magnus was trying picture this and was schooling his features to keep from laughing at what he was envisioning. “I’m sorry. You did what?”

“It was too long,” Alec clarified. “So I used one of my seraph blades to shorten it. I may have cut off more than I meant to. It was an accident!”

“It’s a very…precise cut. I approve of your fashion-forwardness.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand. “You approve because I’m showing skin.”

Magnus set his palm on Alec’s stomach, slid his hand over Alec’s hip, down, until he was cupping Alec’s ass–a mischievous grin on his lips. “That too. Now. Come walk with me. I must show you off.”

****

Alec had no idea what time it was, and he didn’t care.

Izzy was happily flitting around the crowd, Jace and Clary were huddled together on a couch in the VIP Room, Simon had been here, but he’d disappeared at some point mumbling something about “death because of a stained jacket”…. But Alec didn’t care about that either.

He had a languid, pliant, half-drunk Magnus grinding against him.

Alec’s pants had started the night low on his hips, and were now dipping to dangerous levels from the number of times Magnus’ hands had found their way past his waistband. Right now, Magnus’ hands were circled around Alec’s hips, grasping tightly, moving them together, while Alec had his arms slung over Magnus’ shoulders, pressing their chests together.

Alec dipped his head down and brought his lips to Magnus’, licking at the mango flavored gloss Magnus had reapplied through the night. Magnus opened for him, breathed Alec in, and the kiss deepened until Alec _really_ didn’t care who was here or what time it was, as long as he got to keep Magnus in this exact spot forever.

Alec nipped at Magnus’ kiss-swollen lips, then drew back. “So are you still going to sic Izzy on me when I have to get dressed up?”

“No, my dearest nephilim,” Magnus said, his fingers inching farther down Alec’s pants. “I think I much prefer your style of accidental fashion.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


End file.
